


Ночной экспресс

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Брэдли прятался за маской богатой суки, пока медленно умирал изнутри. Жил, пытаясь не уронить честь своей престижной фамилии, всякими средствами — пусть даже нечестными — стараясь быть лучшим из лучших абсолютно во всём. Однажды после громкой ссоры с отцом Брэдли решил сбежать из дома. Поздней ночью он купил билет на ночной экспресс и, сам того не ожидая, нечаянно встретил в нём своего соперника, который, казалось бы, был виной если не всех, то хотя бы большинства нынешних проблем.





	Ночной экспресс

«Хочешь, чтобы я обращался с тобой как со взрослым, который сам может справиться со своими проблемами и которому можно доверить на наделю загородный дом или машину? Ты знаешь, что должен это заслужить. Третий курс закончен, а у тебя начались каникулы. Не трать время зря и, чёрт возьми, не игнорируй походы к психиатру. Моё единственное желание — гордиться тобой. Пока что ты не дал мне на это повода».

Внутри Брэдли горело желание ломать и крушить, крича от обиды и злости. После очередной семейной ссоры парень заперся в своей комнате, а когда посреди ночи вышел наружу, нашёл оставленную ему записку под дверью. Щека Брэдли до сих пор горела от боли после жёсткой пощёчины, которую дал ему отец. Размашистый, но собранный почерк, выведенный на белом листе бумаги, разумеется, принадлежал именно ему. Помимо горящей от удара щеки, до сих пор давали о себе знать застывшие на глазах парня слёзы. Да, истерика у Брэдли уже успела закончиться, но предательская влага в глазах никуда не сходила, а после прочтения письма с ещё большей силой начала щипать веки.

— Поддонок, — сжав зубы, процедил парень и ещё раз пробежал затуманенным от слёз взглядом по строчкам. Конечно, его папаша любил прикидываться, будто ничего не случилось. Он не удивился бы, если при следующей встречи отец сделал вид, будто всё как обычно, и их семья по-прежнему самая идеальная и безупречная из всех.

Зациклившись на последнем предложении, в котором говорилось, что он ещё не дал отцу повода для гордости, Брэдли снова ощутил, как истерика медленно начала подбираться к его сознанию. Он нервно смял лист бумаги и бросил его в стену. Тот, отскочив от твёрдой поверхности, рухнул на пол.

Этим вечером Брэдли приехал из колледжа. Он откладывал приезд домой как мог, потому что знал, что его тут будет ждать. Отец смотрел финал Икс-геймиады, видел живописное поражение своего сына и, конечно, был ужасно зол. Стоило Брэдли перейти порог их особняка, как мужчина строгим голосом предупредил, что вечером будет ждать его в своём кабинете. Да, он всегда любил разговаривать именно в кабинете со своим единственным сыном, так как там их никто не смел тревожить. Даже тщедушная мамаша парня, к которой тот не испытывал ничего, кроме искреннего отвращения после того, как нечаянно застукал её в постели с чистильщиком бассейна. После этого у него появился бонус, и он мог её шантажировать, так что мать всегда была на его стороне в семейных спорах, однако не тогда, когда отец вызывал его в свой кабинет. Туда ей вход был воспрещён.

Брэдли не хотелось вспоминать в очередной раз о том, что произошло несколько часов назад. Факт остаётся фактом: родной отец поднял на него руку. Снова.

— Подавись своими бабками, козёл, — злобно прошептал в тишине дома парень, когда решительно вернулся назад в комнату и достал из шкафа спортивную сумку. Он рваными движениями закинул в неё вторую пару обуви, сменную одежду и ноутбук с телефоном и зарядными устройствами. Затем начал озираться по комнате, чтобы понять, не забыл ли чего-нибудь, и сразу же наткнулся на свой скейт. Именно на нём он потерпел поражение этому наглому Максу Гуфу. Однако на подростка у Брэдли уже попросту не оставалось гнева. Он презрительно фыркнул, пнув ногой скейт. Его он с собой точно не возьмёт.

Порывшись в шкафу, парень достал из нижнего ящика свой кошелёк, в котором хранилась небольшая сумма наличными и пара кредиток, подаренных отцом. Да, минутой назад Брэдли сказал, что тот может подавиться своими бабками, но он не хотел в ближайшем будущем умереть от голода, поэтому деньги были просто необходимы. Сунув кошелёк себе в потайной карман лёгкой куртки, он посмотрел на дисплей телефона, на котором было написано, что сейчас ровно половина второго ночи. Парень выключил мобильник на всякий случай, чтобы ни папаша, ни мамаша не доставали его звонками на следующее утро, когда его уже не будет в стенах этого чёртового дома. Пусть волнуются и хватаются за голову. Однако, если честно, станет ли волноваться отец, Брэдли всё же не был уверен. Да и плевать. Он будет зол — и это главное. Пусть подавится своей ненавистью.

Подойдя к зеркалу во весь рост, парень взял в руки расчёску и аккуратными движениями причесал волосы, а затем оценивающе оглядел себя. Если бы он не был в таком паршивом состоянии, то придирчивость его не знала бы границ, и он не то что из дома, из комнаты бы не вышел в таком усталом и потрёпанном виде, но так как сегодня был случай особенный, Брэдли лишь с раздражением выдохнул, закусив губу. Он понадеялся, что ему на пути никто не встретится.

Перед выходом парень оглядел свою комнату в последний раз. Всё как всегда аккуратно лежало на своих местах, лишь закатившийся под компьютерный стол скейт и пара вещей, которые он вытащил из шкафа, но не стал брать с собой, оставались валяться на виду. Но его это не волновало. Вдохнув полной грудью и перекинув через плечо спортивную сумку, он был уже готов решительно выйти за дверь, как вдруг его внимание привлекла пачка таблеток, лежащая на прикроватной тумбочке. В записке отец упоминал, что ему не стоит игнорировать приёмы у психиатра, а это были таблетки, которые ему прописал именно этот врач.

— Извини, дохуя заботливый отец, их я с собой больше не возьму, — отрывисто прошептал Брэдли в тишине комнаты и отвернулся от медикаментов. Не была бы сейчас глубокая ночь, он бы хлопнул дверью так, что аж стены затрещали, но следовало действовать крайне осторожно, так что он просто медленно её за собой прикрыл, выйдя в коридор.

Особняк был трёхэтажным. На третьем этаже располагалась комната Брэдли, бильярдная и спортзал, на втором комната родителей, кабинет отца и несколько уборных, а на первом всё остальное, включая домашний бассейн. Да, Брэдли покидал стены этого роскошного дома под покровом ночи без единого сожаления. Более того, он даже не думал о потери. Он был слишком зациклен на том, чтобы выбраться отсюда как можно скорей, при этом не попавшись и не наделав шума. Когда он крался по лестнице на втором этаже, ему пришлось пройти мимо родительской спальни.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты проснёшься в холодном поту, мудак, — одними губами произнёс Брэдли, миновав проём второго этажа и спустившись вниз.

Когда он шёл по направлению к выходу, его душила ненависть ко всему вокруг. Ему будто не хватало воздуха, и он стремился немедленно выйти наружу. Убежать отсюда куда подальше. Весь этот дорогой особняк навивал воспоминания… не только недавние, но и те, что были из детства. Да, детство у Брэдли было далеко не таким, какое обычно представляли люди, узнав о состоятельности и знаменитости его семьи. Как бы не так. Родители никогда полноценно не проводили с ним время, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы ему хватало карманных денег, он носил самые дорогие вещи, регулярно посещал занятия и спортивные секции и никогда не ронял честь своей престижной фамилии, всякими средствами стараясь быть лучшим из лучших абсолютно во всём. Тяжёлая нагрузка не ушла незаметно и отразилась на психике парня. Теперь родителям приходилось заботиться ещё и об оплате его психиатра и дорогостоящих лекарств.

Брэдли снова ощутил ком в горле, когда в голове перебирал все те мысли, которые томились в нём в последние годы. Он ненавидел это место и этих людей. Парень открыл замок и ускользнул во двор, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы запереть входную дверь. Придерживая одной рукой висящую на плече сумку, он быстро и бесшумно пронёсся по обширному двору загородного особняка прямо к окружающему здание забору. Через ворота пройти было нельзя, ибо сработало бы оповещение или, ещё того хуже, сигнализация. Необходимо было лезть через высокий забор. К счастью, Брэдли был достаточно развит физически. Он в мгновение ока перекинул спортивную сумку через изгородь и, крепко ухватившись за ограду, начал тянуться вверх. Ещё пара секунд — и он уже был за пределами двора семейного особняка. Он был свободен.

 

* * *

 

 

Брэдли мчался по пирону, стараясь не опоздать на экспресс, который должен был отойти в считанные секунды. В бешеной спешке запрыгнув в него, парень отдышался и, показав контролёру купленный минутой ранее билет, вошёл внутрь. Добирался Брэдли до вокзала пешком. Его шаги были систематичными и быстрыми, он даже особо не задумывался, куда идёт, хотя прекрасно помнил изначально намеченную цель. Его голова была попросту пуста. Он ощущал, как ночной ветер беспощадно трепал его волосы, которые он так старательно укладывал, но ему было всё равно. Парень чувствовал морозную прохладу ночи — и ему было абсолютно на всё плевать.

Он вошёл в купе и без всякого интереса оглядел присутствующих пассажиров, не останавливая внимания ни на одном, лишь получив их общую картину. Это был — как раньше Брэдли любил говорить — бедный слой населения, то есть обычные люди, которые не могли себе позволить собственного транспорта. Он опустился до их уровня, но ему даже на это, чёрт возьми, было уже плевать. У него будто образовалась пустота не только в голове, но и в душе. Странное чувство.

Парень прошёл вперёд по купе и не нашёл полностью свободных двух рядом стоящих сидений. Людей было не так много, просто они сидели поодиночке таким образом, что он был вынужден сесть с кем-то рядом. Брэдли без всяких эмоций рухнул на первое попавшееся место рядом с кем-то, на кого даже не стал обращать внимания. Он устало сомкнул глаза, чувствуя, как экспресс трогается с места. Побег из дома и ночная пешая прогулка на холодном ветру и впрямь освежили его мысли, сняли всё напряжение. Только жаль, что вместе с ним за компанию улетучились и остальные чувства.

Брэдли не знал, куда и зачем едет. В кассе он купил билет по принципу, какой экспресс отходит быстрее, а не куда он идёт. Открыв глаза и опустив взгляд на свой всё ещё сжатый в руках билет, парень прочёл название города прибытия: «Спунервиль». Он вопросительно изогнул бровь, ибо даже не знал о таком месте, но тут же сложил билет вдвое и сунул его в карман джинс. Какая вообще разница? Главное, чтобы в этом так называемом Спунервиле ему повезло. Парень хотел затаиться там как минимум на месяц, максимум — на всё лето. А что будет потом? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Быть может, это от сдавших нервов, а возможно, Брэдли и впрямь просто был рад почувствовать себя свободным, но его губы замерли в улыбке. Он действительно решился сбежать из дома. Это всё было взаправду. Парень начал испытывать приятное чувство гордости. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь шумом движущегося транспорта.

Он ехал в таком положении где-то минут двадцать и придерживал в руках свою спортивную сумку с вещами — а то вдруг украдут — пока не почувствовал тяжесть на своём левом плече. Брэдли распахнул глаза и недовольно покосился в сторону своего соседа, на которого он поначалу даже не посмотрел. Парень внезапно замер. На его плече покоилась голова спящего Макса Гуфа. В уши подростка были вставлены наушники, а плеер лежал на его коленях, по всей видимости, выпав из расслабленной руки. Он был одет в мешковатую ярко-красную толстовку и излюбленные синие джинсы. Брэдли с нескрываемым презрением оглядел его с ног до головы. И что он делал здесь поздно ночью, рядом с ним? Зачем ему нужно было в этот пресловутый Спунервиль? И, что самое главное, как он посмел засыпать на его плече?

Парень тяжело вздохнул: «Вот так совпадение». Он наклонился ближе к подростку, чтобы поближе рассмотреть его наглое лицо. Тот невинно дремал, прикрыв глаза. Его выражение лица казалось усталым, а под глазами виднелись хорошо заметные мешки. Брэдли даже почувствовал к своему случайному попутчику долю понимания и сочувствия. Он ещё раз вздохнул. И что ему было делать? Разбудить Макса? Дёрнуть плечом так, чтобы тот от неожиданности упал и разбил себе нос? Было бы неплохо, и парень наверняка бы так и поступил, произойди их случайная встреча месяцем ранее. Однако не сейчас, когда он эмоционально был выжат до придела. У него не осталось даже злости к тому, из-за которого, по сути, он сегодня получил хлёсткую пощёчину от отца.

Брэдли снова покосился на Макса. Он заметил, что у того очень длинная и запущенная чёлка, которую обязательно нужно укоротить в ближайшее время у парикмахера. А ещё заметил вещь, на которую никогда раньше не обращал внимания. У Макса были очень длинные и густые ресницы. Девчачьи. Вероятно, достались от матери. Парень ухмыльнулся. В данный момент наблюдать за этим заспанным выскочкой сверху вниз было намного приятней, чем в колледже. Брэдли словил себя на том, что он засмотрелся на своего бывшего — а бывшего ли? — врага непростительно долго. Парень закусил губу и постарался найти в себе хотя бы каплю былой неприязни к победившему его на Икс-геймиаде первокурснику, но всё испарилось. Иссякло.

— Заебись, — с долей усталости вздохнул Брэдли. — Ну и что мне с тобой прикажешь делать? — шёпотом спросил он, не сводя взгляда с мирно спящего на его плече подростка. Тот был невинен.

«Невинен» — это, пожалуй, самое правильное во всех своих смыслах слово. Была ли вина Макса в том, что отец Брэдли — конченный мудак, который требовал от своего сына всю его жизнь быть лучше остальных? Нет. Была ли его вина в том, что он был таким наглым и отчаянным, стремясь победить самую опытную команду и в итоге смог сделать это? На первый взгляд могло показаться, что да, но упрямство Макса — это, должно быть, что-то врождённое. И это то, чем Брэдли восхищался. Однако признать сумел только сейчас.

— Да-да, ты невинен, — прошептал парень в сторону Макса. Он больше не ощущал к нему никакой злости и неприязни. Тот вызывал в нём лишь некую насмешку… что-то ностальгическое.

Брэдли задумался, опустив взгляд. А ведь если Макс не был бы таким упрямым и не победил его, отец не дал бы ему пощёчину сегодня и этим самым не выбил бы из него весь мрак и демонов, что грызли парня многие годы. Брэдли бы, скорее всего, никогда не сбежал из дома и не почувствовал себя свободным. Он должен был быть благодарным этому наглецу? Брэдли лишь улыбнулся, снова переведя взгляд на спящего подростка. Тот сквозь сон пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, поморщившись, и обнял сидящего рядом с ним парня за предплечье, словно подушку. Да, Брэдли должен был быть ему благодарен. Но он вряд ли когда-нибудь сознается в этом вслух. Так что пусть Макс довольствуется хотя бы спокойной поездкой до Спунервиля, смирно посапывая на его плече. Брэдли не станет его будить. Лишь улыбнётся, расслабится и подвинется чуть ближе, чтобы подростку было удобней использовать его в качестве своей подушки.


End file.
